formula_efandomcom-20200214-history
2019 Mexico City Test
The 2019 Mexico City Test was the third and final in-season test of the 2018/19 ABB FIA Formula E Championship, staged at the Autódromo Hermanos Rodríguez in Mexico City, Mexico, on the 17 February 2019.Sam Smith, 'Mexico City to Host Third In-Season Test', e-racing365.com, (John Dagys Media, LLC., 23/11/2018), https://e-racing365.com/formula-e/mexico-city-to-host-third-in-season-test/, (Accessed 22/11/2018) The Test saw all 22 registered drivers for the 2018/19 campaign, plus GT racer Raffaele Marciello, take part, with the former 22 having raced in the 2019 Mexico City E-Prix the day before. Jean-Éric Vergne emerged as the fastest driver from the six hour test day, the Frenchman recording a new circuit record of 0:58.775.'Vergne sets new unofficial lap record in Mexico City test', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 17/02/2019), https://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2019/february/test-report-mexico-2019, (Accessed 18/02/2019) That time was set during the afternoon session, with nineteen drivers within a second of one-another, while Daniel Abt set the pace in the morning session. In terms of distance it was the two BMW i Andretti Motorsport drivers that put in the work, with António Félix da Costa completing 129 laps of the 2.092 km circuit. Teammate Alexander Sims recorded 106 laps of his own, with the two BMWs covering a combined total of 491.620 km (305.479 mi). Background The permanent racing venue named the Autódromo Hermanos Rodríguez was selected to host the third in-season test of the 2018/19 season, using the same circuit as used for the 2019 Mexico City E-Prix staged the day before. Furthermore, and unlike other FE tests, the FIA and Formula E both declared that the teams must field their 2018/19 Championship drivers, rather than field either a reserve or a Rookie. The test was instead meant to allow teams to get a small amount more running with the new Spark SRT05e, before teams began to design, test and submit their powertrains for 2019/20. However, there would be modifications made to the entry list ahead of the test, with the FIA relaxing the rule on who could and could not take part in the buildup.Sam Smith, 'Marciello to Test for GEOX Dragon', e-racing365.com, (John Dagys Media LLC., 15/02/2019), https://e-racing365.com/formula-e/marciello-to-test-for-geox-dragon/, (Accessed 15/02/2019) As such, GEOX DRAGON announced on the eve of the weekend that they would run ex-FIA Formula 2 Championship racer Raffaele Marciello in place of José María López, with the Argentine otherwise occupied for the day. Marciello, meanwhile, would be getting his second run in an FE car, having taken part in the Rookie Test for HWA Racelab, with Dragon thought to be investigating the potential of fielding an Italian driver at the 2019 Rome E-Prix. Elsewhere, Jaguar Racing had planned to field ex-Virgin Racing runner Alex Lynn in one of their cars, but his participation was blocked by the Brit's main employers Aston Martin.Sam Smith, 'Jaguar’s Plan to Test Lynn Denied', e-racing365.com, (John Dagys Media LLC., 15/02/2019), https://e-racing365.com/formula-e/jaguar-plan-to-test-lynn-denied/, (Accessed 15/02/2019) Entry List Below is a complete entry list for the full across each day: Day One Report Results Below is the full result from the first day of the : References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Tests Category:2018/19 Formula E Season